Omen
We don't know happiness until we've done everything we've ever wanted. Until we've loved the ones we want to love. Until we bask in the sun after a long day of fighting. Fighting for happiness. Fighting for loyalty.. Fighting for someone who's really just a mystery.. Fighting to get to know them. Fighting to be loved in this cruel, dark world. To survive the impossible.. Yet everyone does it. We are all different, there is only one of me, and one of you. We can't let something minor take our character out of this story of life. Life it meant for living, and I will do that. 'Till the day i'm laid in the cold ground. The meaning of life is yours to discover.. So i'm not going to wait around for it to find me. �� Basics ''�� '''Name: '''Omen '''Nicknames: '''Omelet '''Pack: '''The Pack of Ephemeral Spirits '''Rank: '''Sovereign '''Gender: '''Male '''Voice: '''The DragonHat/Garroth (Link Below) '''Age: '''27 Moons '''Birthdate: '''November 18 '''Username: '''Buddyrio '''Sin: '''Rage/Insanity '''Type: '''Alaskan Tundra/Gray Wolf/Red Wolf Mix �� ''Appearance ''�� '''Height: '''9.11 (Ground Up) '''Pelt: '''Black, shaggy outer coat with a dark brown undercoat and face '''Structure: '''Broad shoulders and head, tall, muscular '''Flaws: '''A scar running from his Maxilla to his Mandible, and large scar running from his lower neck to mid shoulder. A crooked paw from it being broken and not healed right. He also has a tendency to stutter and stumble over his words �� ''Personality ''�� '''Stubborn - '''Being himself, Omen is very stubborn at times, which doesn't cope well with his hot-headedness '''Humorous - '''Once you get past the "Meeting" stage as he calls it, Omen is a nice guy who can, and will, make you laugh '''Hot-Headed - '''Omen's funny, caring personality can change to ultimate rage within a few seconds. If you start a fight, insult him, or anything to make him turn on you, you will get the ultimate punishment, though he does try to manage '''Protective - '''Oh, you're messing with one of his friends? Well then, run for the hills, boy. Omen is very protective over his family, friends, and his pack-mates. If you mess with either of the three groups, he'll come after you '''Social Status - '''Introvert ��''Likes�� -Cold Weather -Night Time -Water = (Even Though He Can't Swim Very Well) = -Being Isolated -Rainy/Gloomy Weather -Snow ��''Dislikes�� -Being Crowded -Being Seen As A "Hero" -Heat -Pups = (Only a Select Few He Likes) = -Being "Shipped" ��Fears�� -Being Betrayed -Floods -Fire �� 'Friends and Family '�� �� 'Family '�� 'Mate(s): ' ''Taffy: XxEchoTheCatxX {Former} Shadow:' Deceased {Former} Mother: ' ''Leaf: {Deceased} ''Father:'' ' ''Aeric: {Deaceased} Brother(s): ' ''Scar/Juneu: Arcadefire13 '''{Blood-Brother/Trust-Rate: 21%} Fang: Xxrareitems45 {Half-Brother/Trust-Rate: 67%} Zayn: ''brocat '{Taken In/Trust-Rate: 92%}' '''Sister(s): ' Merith: MayaRio {Blood-Sister/Trust-Rate: 93%} '''''Pup(s): Ember: {deceased} �� Friends ''�� ''Best Friend: Cian: {Wolfcool135/Trust-Rate: 100%} Trusted Friends: Taffy: {XxEchoTheCatxX/Trust-Rate: 93%} Geneveive: {Insanitycy2/Trust-Rate: 97%} Sammael: {Snarky Holophrasis/Trust-Rate: 97%} Sunaki: {gleamtheshinyumbreon/Trust-Rate: 97%} Nyota: {123woof/Trust-Rate: 83%} Xaal: {xxsparrowfeather1xx/Trust-Rate: 81%} Finch: {WinddedDreams/Trust-Rate: 81%} Ryka: {Seal47723/Trust-Rate: 79%} Kin: {angel1497/Trust-Rate: 76%} Eclipse: {sunheart1010/Trust-Rate: 87%} �� ''Backstory ''�� This goes through Omen's pup-hood up until now. Omen was born to Pack Alpha, Aeric. Aeric, like Omen, was pretty built; and scary. Around the time Omen turned 4 moons, his mum was murdered. That same day, he met Shadow. Shadow was a beautiful young pup, same age as he. After they introduced, they were interrupted by Omen's siblings, Juneu and Merith. About 5 moons later, the three siblings went on a hunting trip. Not knowing any better, Juneu, the youngest of the three, tried to take down a buck. Let's just say he didn't come out unharmed, but Omen came just in time, scaring the buck off. Omen and Merith carried Juneu back to the pack's medic, who was shady about how he would come out. Days later, Juneu came out with a scabbed wound going across his left eye, which as he got older, turned to a scar. The other Trainees of the pack gave him the name Scar, in " Honor " of his scar. Around the time he turned 11 moons, his father was murdered as well, by a small group of wolves. Omen just happened to be with his father at the time, trying to help him, Omen stayed and fought them. It didn't end well. When his pack found them, Omen was leaning over his father, whimpering, but the pack thought that Omen, Aeric's own son, did it. They drove Omen out, and that was that. A couple moons later, Omen returned to the camp, which was in ruins. He glanced around at the camp, however, a scent was still fresh. He followed it to a small cave, where he found two other wolves, one of which was a male and resembled his father in many ways. This male was a bit smaller than him, younger too. He glanced up at the elder wolf. She looks nothing like him. The male growled, as though he was testing him. Omen soon grew annoyed and shot him a deadly glare, causing the male to back down. The elder she-wolf opened her maw to speak. "We were at your camp l-looking for his father. He usually visits us around this time of the month, haven't you a clue where he is?" "Tell me, what does this male look like?" "Tall, muscular, and a pelt much like yours, infact, you could be identical." "N-Name..?" Omen stammered, hoping he knew not of the answer. "Aeric. Pack alpha. Please help us find him." Omen's heart stopped, but he spoke more. "I'm afraid my father has been dead for a few moons now." The male cut in with a snarl, "You're ''dad? I think not!" The female shot the young male a glance, who backed down after. "Yes, my faher. Aeric was murdered by a group of wolves.." The female looked down, muttering, "I knew it. He should've ran. I shouldn't have accepted.." Her pale green eyes wide. "Ehm, excuse me, but what?" Omen questioned "You're father, Aeric, was murdered by your uncle and his little pack." "What? Why?" "Because Aeric killed your mother, Leaf." Omen's eyes narrowed. ''How? How could this happen? He would never.. ''Omen glanced at the male. "You can stay here until time comes, we'll be happy to have you; brother." The males eyes softened as he said this, but Omen snapped back. "Don't call me brother." He padded out of the den with a huff and sat outside of the entrance. He glanced at the stars, which soon helped him find rest. Only a moon after, Omen met Shadow again. She had grown a lot, her light grey coat grew more beautiful, her dark red eyes were enchanting. He was in love with her. They became mates after two moons of friendship, and they were mates for 6 months(real world). One day, Omen had come to find that one of his dearest friends, Spirit, was also getting close to her. Shadow admitted that she became Spirit's mate for Omen's "Protection". He didn't take it easily. He attacked Spirit and left him running with his tail tucked. As for Shadow, he wasn't happy with either. He went to attack her, too. She than fessed up. She was going to have a pup soon, his pup. Omen couldn't believe it. She said she's been hiding the secret for a long time, and that in only a moon it would probably come. The time came, and it was a girl. They named it Ember, she looked much like her mum. One day, Omen was watching Ember while Shadow was resting in the den. Suddenly, he saw the figure of two wolves. One had a black pelt with a heavy white over pelt, one looked just like him. It was Spirit and his brother, Scar. Scar lunged at him, tackling him down. He put him on his side and bit into his neck, and raked his claws down his shoulder. Omen couldn't make out, but he heard. Ember let out a wail, soon cut off by a crunch. Spirit let out a howl and retreated, Omen caught Scar off guard and leaped up, knocking him down. He pinned him on his stomach and latched his canines on his neck. He thrashed his head until Scar submitted. He let Scar up and watched him Tuck-Tail after Spirit. He looked over to Ember, dead. He ran into the den to get Shadow, his eyes widened, hung over her, has a grey male. Bigger than her, let smaller than Omen. He bared his teeth and ran off threw a secret entrance to the den. He padded over to Shadow. Dead. His world had fallen down in a matter of minutes. He ran from it all, and kept running. A few moons later, Omen met a she-wolf named Taffy. They became great friends and soon, she showed him her pack, The Pack Of Shadowed Paws. Omen loved it. The Alpha, Dusk, let him in and gave him the rank of warrior. He fell at home being surrounded by great wolves, and formed a few friendships that not even a mighty war could break. One day, an event called the Blue Moon happened. The Blue Moon is an event which creates sudden changes in weather, floods, forest fires, etc.. After the event, which cost the first life of his leader, Dusk, they had a ceremony to pick the new elites and back-up beta. Omen was struck with surprise when he became the warrior elite of the pack. Soon after, Omen and Taffy became mates. After being in The Pack of Shadowed Paws, Omen left with a number of others because Dusk blatantly lied about things and was overall mean to various other people. Sunaki, the back-up beta of POSP at the time they left, formed a pack with the members who quit with her. Omen was chosen to have the role of one of the Regent Aides. �� 'Other '�� Theme Song(s): Foo Fighters- The Pretender ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SBjQ9tuuTJQ Jimmy Eat World- Sweetness ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ROatPGGMvXg Bad Religion- Sorrow ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r7Hb4bxF12E Simple Plan- Perfect https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RUi54JTgL5s Imagine Dragons- Demons https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mWRsgZuwf_8&index=16&list=PLivwQP4eZXnQYOxLs21pJiG4bkijprwal Drive-By Truckers- Sinkhole https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Q-Ma6UlrtA Foo Fighters- Walk https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4PkcfQtibmU '''Spirit Fruit: '''Bill Cipher '''Link To Voice: '''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JSnaq2A9ajU �� 'Gallery '''�� Category:Original Characters Category:StateofLoveandTrust